The present invention relates to a protective cover for a threaded stud, and more particularly relates to a protective cover for a threaded stud of a ball joint.
Ball joints are usually exposed to extensive handling after manufacture. For example, many ball joints are commonly manufactured at one location and shipped to another location for installation in a vehicle. In a typical example, a ball joint is assembled into a suspension control arm. The suspension control arm with the ball joint is then installed in a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,434 discloses a cover which may be used to protect the ball joint, especially the threaded stud, prior to and during assembly into the control arm and during subsequent handling. The cover is removed preferably immediately prior to installation of the control arm into a vehicle. However, the cover may fall off of the ball joint during handling of the ball joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,950 discloses a cover for a ball joint that has retaining members engaging a threaded stud of the ball joint. The retaining members engage the threaded stud with a retaining force which makes it difficult to remove the cover from the ball joint when the control arm is to be installed into a vehicle.